Fabrey Texx
Fabrey Texx is the District 8 Female whose district partner is Darlexx Velvet. She is not finished. She's in my first generation tributes. Fabrey was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Fabrey Texx Age: 17 District: 8 Gender: Female Personality: Fabrey has been very independent '''her entire life. She isn't used to doing things together with somebody else and would much rather be by herself where she wouldn't be betrayed. She's '''quiet and somewhat shy, never even daring to talk to someone she doesn't know or have something related to. She also has a very adventurous side to herself where she doesn't like to sit around. Fabrey loves taking risks, but not if it costs her her life. Believe it or not, she's very careful when it comes to life or death situations. Weapons: Fabrey is very skilled with throwing knives She used them to hunt for animals and found them very useful and efficient. However, she hates using regular knives as she always ends up cutting her hand or dropping it. Fabrey also is very stealthy so she likes to use poison. She can poison her throwing knives so that when it hits someone, they will fall down and die without having to hit them in a deadly position. Also, she knows how to make it so that she can touch it without it killing her, but if it cuts you, it will kill you. Fabrey is also good with using poison to poison food from any person without them noticing until it's too late. Backstory: Fabrey is extremely independent, she's been like that her entire life. She's an only child with two working parents. Somedays, her parents aren't home when she gets up or when she goes to bed. Fabrey got used to living on her own, kissing her own boo-boos and making her own dinner. Even at school, she seemed to be doing her own stuff because after school, most of the kids had to work in the factory, while Fabrey was able to go home. Her family is not rich, but not poor. They just have enough money so that Fabrey doesn't need to work at the factory or have to put her name up for tesserae. When Fabrey was 12, her father was fired after he broke his leg in a car crash. Her parents didn't know what to do with Fabrey. Were they supposed to make her work or put her name up for tesserae? They didn't know what she was good at, but Fabrey knew. She told their parents to put her name up for tesserae and she'll make her own money for food. Fabrey was searching for a job all week, not even going to school, and found that the only job she could do as a 12 year old was work in the factory. But she didn't want to. She loved adventurous things so she was begging her parents to move to a different district, pay the nasty fine for it, and leave. Maybe District 4 where she could be on the boat all day, or maybe District 2 where she could go to the Career Academy. Anything was better than crummy, old District 8. When she was 13, she still had no job and her parents were starving. She walked around the entire district, very saddened by the thought of having to take the boring job as a weaver until she saw one little boy. This boy was around 10, maybe 11 and he walked into the woods. She didn't know someone could to that, or in fact that she could easily make food off of it. Fabrey went over the fence, following the boy very closely. She watched as he would shoot his bow and arrow at a bird and bring it home. Using this, Fabrey came up with the idea of hunting in the woods. She would grab a dozen of knives, put it in her backpack, and run to the woods after school. Fabrey would only hunt for small animals. Never shooting at anything big or heavy. Eventually, she made enough money and food off of this that she was going to take her name out of tesserae. Sadly, though, before she could, she was reaped. Strenghts: Stealthy, Fast, Accurate, Climbing, Hunting Weaknesses: Weak, Making Allies, Swimming, Talking to Others Height: 5'7 Participated Games Hybrid Shadow's 100th Hunger Games: Through Soul and Mind Placing: __ out of 32nd. Tehblakdeath's The War Games Placing: 8th out of 30th. Trivia *She is the exact same height as her district partner, both being 5'7. Category:District 8 Category:17 year olds Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped